My Little Slayers
by RoachGuy
Summary: In a darker version of Equestria monsters roam the world, bandits torment travelers, and adventurers are always looking for a way to make a few bits, Meet Twilight Sparkle sorcery genius! Her magic is rivaled by only her desire to find more treasure. Along with her faithful companions she travels the world in search of adventure, fame, a quick bit and, a quick meal .
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a Slayers\My Little Pony Crossover but no prior knowledge of either show will be required to enjoy the fic as there will be many divergences (to both MLP and Slayers). Twilight will have many lines like a narrator that only she can hear. These are pretty much just her thoughts, but they will not be in traditional quotes. They will be presented like 'this'.

I feel also I should note while the first chapter is pretty much a scene for scene retelling of the first half of episode 1 of Slayers the story will be taking major divergences as the plot moves on and the characters become more developed. Chapter 2 was just posted and you will still see some parallels between the 2 stories but they will become less distinguishable as I move forward. While this is a world very much like the one from the Slayers universe many of the themes from My Little Pony will crossover. Friendship truly is the most powerful of all magic and will become the most important element in the series.

Things may start the same and the over all goal may be the same. But, the journey in between will be about self discovery and opening your heat to others.

* * *

Inside of a large camp at the base of a mountain there were dozens of ponies walking about and drinking. A few fires and many torches were lighting the camp for the night. The ponies were all very rough looking sporting scars and even a few with eye patches. All of the ponies seemed to be armed with swords or daggers hanging from belts. They wore little to no clothing but some did sport small pieces of armor such as a breast plate or shoulder guards. On their flanks were their cutie marks, all of which seemed sinister in nature: swords, cross bones, and bags of money just to name a few.

Sitting under one of the open air tents watching the merry making of the ponies and the camp was a large, tan earth pony with black rings around his eyes. With a smile on his face he reached a hoof into the bag next to him and took out a hoof-full of coins and threw them into the crowd "Listen up ponies! You all did a great job out there today, so here are some of the bits we took!" The other ponies cheered and grabbed the bits as they hit the ground.

The large earth pony leaned back in his chair just in time to see a large ball of fire about three feet wide hit the center of the camp and explode sending ponies and pieces of the camp flying into the air. The force of the explosion knocked the earth pony to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. He heard screaming and more explosions and when he looked up from his spot on the ground he saw her... His worst nightmare in fact the nightmare of all bandits. She was a small, purple unicorn with dark purple hair with a slightly lighter streak going through it. On her flank was a purple star. On her back was a cape that had a pair of ornate shoulders, and hanging from her belt was a rapier. She had a grin on her face as her horn lit up with magic once again and sent another fireball into the crowd. The bandit earth pony stood up and began backing away only to be noticed by her while she was charging another spell. "It's you!" he shouted "That no good bandit killer Twilight Sparkle!" She grinned more and her horn began to glow brighter "I'm out of here!" He yelled as he turned and began to run only to be hit by the spell the unicorn was preparing.

With the camp destroyed and the remaining ponies running for there lives the purple pony made it to the back of the camp and entered a cave at the foot of the mountain inside. There lay a horde of treasure that she helped herself to. Pulling out many items with the bits such as gem stones, a dagger, and a statue of the goddess Celestia and loading them into a bag. 'And thus Twilight Sparkle sorcery genius lives as a warrior of justice defeating the evils bandits of Equestria. This one den of wickedness is no more, but as long as evil exists in this world Twilight's battle will never be over. Keep fighting,Twilight! Never say die, Twilight!' With her looting done Twilight left the cave.

* * *

My Little Slayers

Chapter 1

Rescue? The Swordspony arrival!

The next day, Twilight was making her way through the woods and sighed to herself. 'Ugh, it is so obvious I am being followed,' she thought. 'Just because I helped myself to a little tiny bit of their treasure they aren't going to leave me alone. Well better get this over with.' With another sigh she runs ahead a few more feet, turns around and shouts "I know you are out there you can stop hiding now, come out, and face me!"

A blue earth pony with an eye patch and a headband comes out from behind a tree and on to the path that Twilight was walking on. In his mouth he is holding his sword. "Dew yer fink yer..."

A sweat drop appears on Twilight's head. "Um, what was that?" she asks.

Blinking a few times the blue pony puts his sword back in it's sheath on his belt. Twilight rolls her eyes "I said do you think you can get away with what you did to the boss? We came here to carve some payback out of your flank piece by piece but...but now I've decided I really don't want to fight you."

With a slight laugh Twilight spoke up, "Well it looks like you ponies are smarter then I thought you were. Bye!" As she turned to walk away he grabbed her cape in his teeth and pulled on it so she stopped. "Something else?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong," the earth pony said. "The only reason I don't want to fight you is because I know you would kick our tails and I would rather make it through the day in one piece."

"Yeah that is true"

"You are quite the macho little filly. If you were any more macho I would think you were a little colt!" He says with a laugh at the end.

'Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought but he is pretty close.'

Looking around the woods Twilight sees about a dozen more ponies hiding behind trees.

"We've all been talking about what you did last night. How you came in and started blowing everything up with that magic of yours, then offing the boss with that flaming pony number, and then taking all of our loot before we could do anything about it! We couldn't have done that well ourselves!"

"Why thank you!" Twilight says with a smile. "But I really have to be going."

"Wait! Listen, the reason I followed you out here was so I could track you down and kill you. You know to avenge the boss? Honor among thieves and all that but me and the other ponies have decided we want to offer you a chance to join up with us, 'The Dragon Fangs'!" A smile crosses his face as he watches for Twilight's reaction.

"The Dragon Fangs?" She inquires. "I take it back you are a lot dumber then I thought you were."

"Oh, come on? You join us and give us back the loot you stole and we will let this whole thing be water under the bridge, baby." He says with a wink.

"Oh, I'm bad but I am not bad enough to join up with a bunch of lowlifes like you ponies." Twilight says as she sticks her nose up slightly.

"Ooo, well I just love a mare that knows what she wants." The earth pony says as he inches closer to her.

'Oh, just once I want to be hit on by somepony who isn't a career criminal.' Sighing, Twilight yells at the earth pony, "get lost you creep!"

The earth pony jumps back. "You bitch! I offer you a deal and you thank me by calling me a creep? Get ready to die!" The earth pony draws his sword.

"Oh, stock dialog I am so afraid!" Twilight says rolling her eyes and begins to charge a spell in her horn. The other ponies all jump from the woods and surround her. "Really, this is all of you?" she says with a laugh.

The blue earth pony tried moving the sword to a position in his mouth so he can speak and still hold it. It was hard but not impossible and this time he managed it. "What do you mean I just have to give the word and they will slice you up!"

"Whatever"

"That's it. Get ready to die!" The ponies all start moving in on twilight her horn glowing brighter but just as they were almost to her they hear someone call out from behind them.

"Y'all wait a minute!" all of the bandits stop and turn around and Twilight's spell fizzles out. Behind them stands a large red stallion with a blond mane and a apple cutie mark. He wears a blue breast plate and has a sword hanging from his side."You ain't gonna hurt no one. Now y'all turn tail an' run an' maybe I'll let ya live"

"You stay out of this! Who do you think you are anyways!" one of the other ponies calls out.

"I'd tell y'all my name... But y'all would get it dirty,"was his reply. He grins showing his teeth which sparkle.

"What!" The bandit's replies.

Twilight just sighs and looks down. "Oh great it's a battle of cliche stallions"

"Get this pony first then the girl!"The blue pony shouts and the other bandits attack.

Moving quickly the red stallion draws his sword and begins taking down the other ponies

Twilight looks on in amazement. 'I've never seen anypony move like him before! Should I help or... wait, I've read about this! This is where the mare in distress acts all scared and shrieky!' Putting on a forced frightened face Twilight began screaming for help. "Ahhh, help save me! Save me!"

In a matter of seconds they were all laid out on the path except one. The blue earth pony looks at his fallen comrades and did the only reasonable thing he ran.

Twilight nods, "That wasn't half bad."

Turning towards Twilight and putting away his sword, the red stallion speaks gallantly, "are you alright ma'am... Ugh." Upon seeing Twilight he stops speaking and stares at her.

'He must be taken aback by my beauty. If there is one thing I have it is confidence in my good looks; my big purple eyes and my extra petite body have no doubt made him speechless.' Twilight thinks with a small smile on her face.

"Oh it's just a filly" He says disappointed.

"What!" Twilight exclaims.

"Here I thought it was gonna be a hot mare and instead its just some flat flanked little filly"

'So what if I am a little small for my age... and a little under developed, too. Horseapples! Why do they always find the things you are sensitive about.' Twilight thinks as she turns away.

"And here I was riskin' m' life fer a twig," the red stallion mumbles.

'It's times like this I wish my body was better and my hearing worse. He should feel lucky for meeting me!'

"Dern, I'm all out'a luck"

'Really? Ugh, I wasn't even in any danger but I guess I should thank him for his help. It never hurts to be polite. That is how I was raised anyways!' Taking a deep breath and putting on a happy face Twilight turns around. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Oh, no need fer thanks little filly," he turns around and faces her. "Now, little filly where are you folks? You ain't out here alone are ya'?"

"Little filly?" Twilight asks with a slight twitch in her eye.

"It is dangerous for little kids to be out without their folks around. You didn't get lost did ya?" he asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"No I am out here by myself."

"Well now we can't have that. Here, let me walk you home."

"Now, wait a second"

"Which way is your home?"

"Excuse me."

"Is it this way?" he points in a random direction.

"HEY!" Twilight shouts making the larger pony stop and look at her. "What... What I meant to say was I am traveling on my own. I am heading to Trottingham."

"By yerself?" he asks and Twilight nods. "Now we can't be having that. I will bring you there myself. So ya don' have to worry I'll keep ya' safe"

"Wait, what?"

"Yer lost and yer defenseless. I couldn't possibly let you go on your own."

"Well actually..." Twilight starts.

"No. Ain't no need to thank me."

"Um, thanks for your help but I really need to get going to Trottingham."

"Don' you worry we will get ya' there in no time" he says with a nod.

"You're not going to just let me go on my own are you?" She asks looking at the ground.

"Nope" is his simple reply.

'Ugh. Will this guy catch a clue? It is going to take 10 days to get to Trottingham and if I have to put up with _big brother_ here the whole way I may go crazy.'

"Okay, lets get goin'. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Big Macintosh but folks just call me 'Big Mac'..."

'I think I liked the pony with the eye patch better.'

"...and I am a traveling mercenary and farmer." Big Mac says with a smile on his face.

'Oh well, he seems like a nice enough pony. He is totally clueless but he is kind of sweet and he did fight those bandits for me so he can't be all that bad.' "Oh, all right. Let's get going." Twilight says with a smile finally coming back to her face.

"Eeeeyup. By the way, I forgot to ask what is your name little filly?"He asks as he begins to head down the path.

"My name is Twilight. Twilight Sparkle!"

TBC

This is my first fic in quite some time and this is really just to help me get my creative juices flowing once again and there will updates on my other fics at some point in the near future!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay, if you made it this far you know the first chapter is a lot like the first half of episode 1 of the anime. This was intentional as I didn't know how many people were still familiar with the setting of an anime that is nearly 23 years old. I thought this was the best way to just set up the world, the story, and introduce the characters. The story will have many parallels. That is the whole idea of the fic. The pacing and the general story line will be the same. The major differences are going to be how the ponies react to them. The further into the fic the more divergences and differences will occur. I probably should have added this note at the beginning of my last chapter or made the chapter longer to include the more original stuff. This is going to be the first in a number of flashbacks that will take place randomly throughout the series.

Enjoy.

My Little Slayers

Chapter 2 Flash Back and then Ahead!

'My name is Twilight Sparkle, but I am sure you already knew that! I am one of the the greatest sorceresses to ever live! But, today things haven't been going too well for me... Last night, I met my self-proclaimed rival: the great and powerful Trixie. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so damn annoying.

Standing in the middle of a forest Twilight looks up and sees a light blue unicorn with black leather wrapped around her chest and overly large black, spiked shoulder pads on. It is Trixie who makes herself known to twilight with a maniacal laugh.

"Hahahahaha, so you now choose to acknowledge the great and powerful Trixie as your greatest rival Twilight Sparkle!" She shouts making dramatic gestures with her hooves.

'More like an obsessive fan if you ask me. All she has done so far is hurt herself and annoy me'

* * *

*Flashback to the night before

Twilight Sparkle is sitting in a tavern eating a large amount of food by herself in the middle of a dining area. The other ponies around the room seem to pay little attention to the amount of food she has on her table (some 20-30 plates and bowls) as adventurers are common in these parts and their appetite is well known to the locals.

'Oh I am so glad I made it here in time for lunch!' Twilight thinks as she picks up a large sandwich that was sitting in the center of the table. 'Finally, I can try their world famous hibiscus sub! Its blend of sweet and savory ingredients are said to be a favorite of (my idol) the living goddess, Celestia herself!' As she pulls the sandwich to her mouth with her magic her ear twitches slightly but she ignores it in favor of the sweet bliss that she is about to enjoy...

**BOOM!**

The room is rocked by a huge explosion as the wall to the tavern blows in showering the patrons with splinters and sparks from a fire that starts to consume the room. The ponies begin panicking and running out of the inn leaving Twilight alone looking at her sandwich that is now on the floor covered partially with a piece of burning wood.

"But... but... That isn't fair." Twilight manages to squeak out as tears begin to form on the edges of her vision. She shakes the tears from her eyes. "Someone will pay!" She nearly growls as she heads outside of the tavern.

Upon exiting she sees a large crowd outside. Most of them are customers from the tavern, guests at the attached inn or both like she was. They all appear to be looking at the roof of the inn which is now burning brightly. "Is there somepony up there?" one of them shouts.

Looking, Twilight does indeed see a pony on the highest point of the roof looking down on them. 'Oh my goddess! I have to save her. She could be... Wait, is she laughing? Why is she looking at me?'

"Twilight Sparkle!" The pony on the roof shouts and points a hoof down at her. There are murmurs in the crowd about "that magic girl," and other not too nice things like "Dragon Spooker" or "the natural enemy of all who live." Twilight's eye twitches at the last two.

'I really wish ponies would get to know me before buying into all those horrible rumors that are spread about me...I mean, really? What does Dragon Spooker even mean?'

Twilight turns away not wanting to be associated with the crazed mare on top of the inn as being so could only make her life (and rumors ) worse.

"Where are you going Twilight! I see you down there!" The crazed mare shouts again and points her hoof again. This time the other ponies see who she is pointing at.

"This is all her fault!" One of the ponies shouts.

"All of my luggage was in that inn!" Another shouts.

"My insurance doesn't cover incidents involving Twilight Sparkle!" Another shouts, presumably the owner of the establishment.

Backing away slightly as the other ponies begin closing in on her Twilight starts to sweat. "Listen everypony it isn't my fault! It is her," she shouts pointing at the other mare. "She blew up the tavern not me!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you just stayed out of our village!" Shouted one.

"She killed my uncle last spring!" One of the dirtier looking ponies yelled.

'He was a bandit it doesn't count!'

"Murderer!" "Killer!" "Walking disaster!" The shouts at her were getting louder and more cruel.

Looking up she sees the mare starting to panic. 'Oh, that makes me feel a little better. She is stuck up there. What an idiot.'

"What's wrong you idiot? Are you stuck? You should have thought about that before you climbed onto the room of a building you set on fire!" Twilight shouts.

"This is all your fault Twilight! You meanie!" The mare shouts just before the roof of the inn gives way.

"Ha! That is what you get!" Twilight cheers triumphantly as she feels somepony tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she sees the other ponies looking at her with anger in their eyes. "Oh, um... sorry about your loss, but I really need to get going you know. Places to go and ponies to see. You know how it is..." It didn't look like they, "knew how it was." Hanging her head Twilight sighs, 'I hate my life'.

* * *

"Do you know what I had to do to clean up your mess?" Twilight shouts up at Trixie.

"Don't know. Don't care." Trixie states simply.

"That's IT!" Twilight glows a soft purple and power builds up in her horn. "FIREBALL!" she calls out just as a giant fireball forms in front of her and heads towards a surprised Trixie.

When the dust from the resulting explosion clears, Trixie is no where to be seen and Twilight smiles. "That's right. No one messes with Twilight Sparkle and gets away with it. Not even 'the great and powerful Trixie.' Ha!"

As she Turns to leave the charred remains of the tree and her "rival" behind her ear twitches. "I should have known," she deadpans and dodges to the side just as a 2 foot spike of ice flies by her. Looking up from her place on the ground she sees a slightly charred Trixie smiling at her.

"It looks like I was right in choosing you as my rival, but your dirty tricks won't work a second time... For I am the great and powerful TRIX-"

"Fireball."

Hitting the ground and being missed by the fireball by mere inches Trixie looks up at Twilight. "I wasn't done talking!" she yells.

"Yeah, yeah. But I was done listening." Twilight says with a bored look on her face.

Trixie smiles slightly, "Oh, I like you..." Magic begins charging in her horn once again.

"Well, good. That makes one of us." Twilight replies as magic begins charging in her horn as well.

"What ya thinking about Twi?" Big mac asks from across the table the two were sitting at. The table itself was almost not visible because of all the empty plates and bowls covering it.

"Nothing, just about somepony I used to know..." She answers a little sadly.

"Ya missin' yer friends?" He asks "I get a lil' homesick myself sometimes."

"Heh," she laughs slightly. "Not really what I would call a friend I've never been too good at making those." She looks at him with a fake smile but he sees through it.

"I became yer friend easy enough." He says giving her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, but that's because you..." Thinking for a moment a smile crosses her face 'A friend huh? I like that. I mean, I know it won't last, and he is just staying with me on my trip to Trottingham, but I haven't had a friend since I was a filly' "Thank you, Big Mac. You are a pretty good guy. You know that?"

"Eeeyup," he answers. "So ya still got room for dessert?"

With her smile growing and her eyes starting to sparkle at the thought dessert. She answers imitating his voice, "Eeeyup."

The two share a laugh and call over the waiter. 'Things are going pretty good for me right now. I just hope they don't go bad like they usually do.' Twilight thinks to herself but it does little to darken her mood as she enjoys her meal with her new friend.

* * *

Two ponies and a gryphon stand on a cliff over looking a village. One of the ponies is wrapped head to hoof in bandages. The other wears a white outfit that covers their whole body and a mask that covers their face except for the eyes. The hair that is showing is sky blue and the pony's eyes are red. Around one of the eyes is what appears to be stone.

"Rarity, are you sure she has the item?" The one dressed in white asks in an obviously female voice.

"Of course darling," the other pony, also female, wrapped in the bandages replies. "I put the tracking spell on it myself. There is no doubt that monster unicorn has it. When I get my hooves on her I will make her pay for what she did to me!" She begins mumbling, stomping the ground, and grinding her hooves into the dirt.

The other pony sweat drops. "Gilda, are your trolls ready for action?"

"Of course, Rainbow," the gryphon replies. "Shall I call them?"

"No, not yet. I want to see if I can get the item without a fight. There is no need to make such a powerful enemy when our master is so close to victory." Rainbow answers.

"Phh...whatever," Gilda snorts.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Slayers

Chapter 03

Enemies? The MacGuffin Appears!

"...and then Celestia herself came to our house!" Twilight explains to Big Mac from a chair in a small room in the inn as he sits on the floor beside the bed. A sour look crosses her face. "And do you know what she did, my idol, my hero?"

"Nope."

"She took my sister for training! My sister! I was much more qualified to be the goddesses apprentice but nooooooo. Once again, little Luna got all of the attention." Twilight sighs "So, with Luna gone I was left alone. I mean, I was 15 and I could take care of myself but I felt totally abandoned again. About a week later, I packed my books a few scrolls from my mothers collection and started traveling. I was determined to become the most powerful sorceress ever to live just to show Celestia that I was better then my sister... But things got out of hand real quick. Let's just say the map has a few more lakes on it then it did before I started."

"There is one thing I don' understand Twi'."

"What is that big guy?"

"Who is Celestia?" The red stallion asks.

'Oh boy...' Twilight sighs. "How could you not know who Celestia is? She is a living god! She raises the sun each day and the moon each night! Really Big Mac, this is kindergarten stuff." Twilight explains trying her hardest to not yell at the other pony.

"Really? I always thought that th' earth rotation in its orbit was what brought the sun and moon." He states looking out the window at the moon hanging in the sky.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard..." The lavender pony mumbles.

Just then there is a knock at the door.

Raising an eyebrow at Big Mac, who shrugs, she inquires, "Who is it?"

"Who I am makes little difference but lets just say I am interested in buying one of the items you recently obtained from a certain group of bandits." Comes the reply.

Big Mac stands, walks up to Twilight, readies himself for a fight, and nods.

"Fine, come in and we can discuss this like civil ponies." Twilight calls to the door.

The door opens revealing two ponies. One dressed in white with a hood and mask covering her face and hair. The other is bandaged from head to hoof like a mummy.

"Good evening my name is Rainbow Dash," the pony in white introduces herself and then nods to the other pony, "and this is my associate Rarity."

Big Mac looks over at Twilight. "Why is she all wrapped up like one of them mummies?"

"How should I know!" Twilight replies between clenched teeth. "What if she if sensitive about it? Did you even consider that?"

"Nope." He replies.

The bandaged mare growls. "I am like this because of you Twilight Sparkle! I was there the night you decided to raid the Dragon Fang's camp and was caught by one of the fireballs you were carelessly throwing around!"

"You can throw fireballs?" Big Mac asks taking a step away from her.

"Uh, yeah. Duh. I am a sorceress. Were you even paying attention to me when I was telling you my life story!" Twilight practically yells at the larger pony.

"Well shoot Twi' you know how it is...You started talkin' and I listened for a bit, but about the time you got to when you were 6 years old I got hungry and I couldn't stop thinkin' about a nice juicy apple. But you just kept talking... I mean how can one pony talk that much without breathin'."

'I do not talk a lot!' Twilight fumed silently. 'I just thought my new "friend" would want to know about me! The only thing that he says when I am not talking and making him ask questions is "eeeeyup and nope." I have to do all the talking.'

"None of that matters!" The bandaged pony shouts. "You singed my hair! You have made me a walking fashion nightmare!"

"Wait,"Twilight asks, "so you aren't even hurt? Oh my gosh! That is so funny!" Twilight bursts out laughing.

Big Mac looks between Twilight and Rarity. "So, she ain't really a mummy?" he asks which only makes Twilight laugh harder.

Rarity begins turning red with anger and her companion sweat drops. Clearing her thought Rainbow Dash begins to talk. "Rarity's vanity aside we are here to discuss the items that are in your possession".

"Well the gems and most of the bits are spent." Noticing that Rainbow doesn't seem bothered by it she continues, "which I guess is fine with you as you didn't want those anyways. That leaves the dagger and the statue of Celestia. Which one do you want?"

"How about I make you an offer and if you wish to sell either of the items we will leave it at that. But be warned, even though I came here tonight being all nice and stuff doesn't mean I can just let you have the item. Starting tomorrow I will do everything in my power to take it."

Twilight nods, "Figured as much."

"Both items for 25,000 bits." The other mare offers.

"Nah, I really like them and think I will be holding on to them." Twilight replies with a smirk.

"The items have no value to you!" Rainbow shouts "Why would you refuse! I don't want to hurt you or anypony!"

Twilight is taken aback by the last statement. She figured the other pony was nothing more then hired muscle. A conscience was not something muscle usually has. "Sorry, but that is the way it is. I don't know how you tracked the items all the way here to me but this stinks of trouble. I can't just give them to you when my gut is telling me not to."

"Fine, you were warned. Don't blame me for what happens. Tomorrow..."she sighs and turns to leave the room, "tomorrow we are enemies." Heading for the door she calls out to the other pony. "Come on Rarity, we have a lot to plan for."

"I will make you pay for what you did to me you little witch, just you wait." Rarity growls and heads out the door behind the other mare.

Shutting the door Twilight flops onto the bed and sighs. "Big Mac, do you know why things can never be easy?"

"Eeeyup."

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Of course. Head to your room. They won't be back tonight and we need to get an early start tomorrow."

"Nope. I am gonna stay in here. I'll sleep on th' floor but if they were to come back tonight, and I couldn't protect you, I would feel horrible." He says as he lays beside the bed.

"But! You can't just ..."

"Twi' I am yer friend. I will protect you even if you don't think you need it."

"Fine!" Laying her head down and covering up she looks towards Big Mac. "You are a real good guy. You know that?"

"Eeeyup."

TBC...

Next Time: More Trixie!

This is the last update for at least a week as I am headed to LA for Animexpo!


End file.
